Happy Birthday, Shiro chan
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Its Toushiro birthday and Momo set up something 'special' for her little Shiro-chan.Rated M for LEMON!First LEMON fiction!Read to find out. December 20th,2009 Toushiro's actual birthday


**I disown everything!!!!**

* * *

Momo Hinamori smiled happily as she was decorating for Toushiro Hitsugaya's birthday. Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Ukitake were helping with ease. Momo decided to bake the cake, Renji and Hisagi wrapped the presents, Kira and Matsumoto decorated, and Ukitake set up some other stuff. Ichigo and Rukia came by to help out with the food and Rukia decided to keep watch for Toushiro.

"He's not coming yet is he?",asked Matsumoto. Rukia shook her head.

"Not yet.",Rukia replied, peeking out the doorway."Yachiru is torturing him at the 11th squad, Ikkaku is fighting him..."

"How do you know that?",asked Renji, looking at Rukia.

"I feel the spirit pressure."

"Okay...",Kira murmered and finished hanging up the light blue banner with white lettering. That said ' Happy 15th birthday Toushiro Hitsugaya!'."Hinamori-kun, is the cake done yet?"

"Yep!",Momo replied, running out with it. It was a yellow sponge cake with white icing, a triple layer, strawberries all around and the lettering was 'Happy B-day Shiro-chan!' with a '15' in the middle."Do you think he'll like it?"

"Absolutely!",Rukia said. Shunsei, Byakuya, Soi Fon, and Unohana came in with presents and Rukia closed the door, still keeping watch.

Unohana had set all presents down, Ukitake smiled and got ready for the 'little' surprise Momo had planned. A mistle hung aboive the seat where Toushiro was going to open his presents. Momo would stand right there and Matsumoto would take the picture. Momo and Ichigo set the food down and Rukia noticed more people coming. Isane, Kiyone, Sentaro, Nanao, and Yoruichi came and set their presents down.

"Okay everyone! Hitsugaya-ticho is coming! Get in positions!",yelled Rukia and shut off the lights. Everyone ducked. The door opened.

"Why's all the lights off?",asked Toushiro. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and Yumichika looked at eachother and Toushiro turned on the lights.

"SURPIRISE!",yelled everyone when they burst up. Toushiro got wide eye'd and Momo ran over.

"Happy Birthday Shiro-chan.",Momo said with a blush and a smile. Then she got the cake and put it in front of Toushiro."Make a wish and blow out the candles."

Toushiro groaned but did as he was told. Momo smiled and put the cake back where it was. It was Toushiro 15th birthday and Toushiro was displeased. Even after being 15, he still didn't grow, he was the same 4'4'' boy with the cute baby face. Momo certainly was happy of course. Momo had dragged Toushiro to his chair to open presents.

"Hey, Toushiro, look up.",Ichigo said and Toushiro did, blushing. Momo smiled and grabbed Toushiro the haori and kissed him on the lips, Matsumoto taking the picture.

"Doushite?",asked Toushiro. Momo blinked."Why would you do this?"

"Because...",started Momo. Then blushed madly."I LOVE YOU SHIRO-CHAN!"

"Awwww!",yelled Shunsei then took out a sake bottle."Our Toushiro-kun has grown up! Time for a celebration!"

"You can't give Shiro-chan sake!",Momo yelled."It'll hurt his tummy!"

"Momo!",yelled Toushiro, blushing amdly. She turned to him."Love you too..."

"Time to open your presents Shiro-chan.",Momo said with a kind smile.

Toushiro opened his presents and everyone smiled warmly. Momo went into another room with Matsumoto and had her wrap Momo up. After doing so, Momo walked out. Toushiro was fighting with Ichigo at the time and Momo smiled.

"Shiro-chan~",said Momo sedctively."You have one more present."

"Huh?",questioned Toushiro, stopping his punch and turned to face Momo. His face turned different shades of red."Okay everyone out!"

"Use protect-",started Shunsei but Nanao hit him."So cruel!"

After everyone had left, Toushiro had grabbed the present Shunseiu gave him and picked Momo up bridal stlye and lyed her on her bed and jumped on top of her. He grabbed the poofy ribbon and tugged, letting the top of the ribbons fall and Momo's breasts 'boing' out.

-Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon-

Toushiro nuzzled his face in Momo's cute and small breasts and Momo moaned. Toushiro grabbed each breast in and licked a nipple and sucked on it. Momo moaned louder and Toushir did the same to the other breast. After doing so, Momo smiled and grabbed Toushiro by the haori and started to undress him.

"Wow... Shiro-chan is so big... and muscleaur.",Momo complimented and she took off her pants and panties while Toushiro took off his oants and boxers."Shiro-chan, come closer."

Toushiro did and Momo bent down and took Toushiro's cock in her mouth. Toushiro moaned with pleausure and Momo deep throated the cock and without warning, Toushiro cummed in 'Momo's mouth. Momo swallowed it all and spread her legs wide after Toushiro put on a condom.

"Are you sure about this Momo?",asked Toushiro.

"Yes Shiro-chan.",Momo answered with a smile."Go in and don't stop!"

Toushiro breathed out makifn Momo giggle. Toushiro stuck his cock in Momo's pussy earning a fulfill moan from Momo. Toushiro got his cock all the way inside and Momo gave 'Go' look. Toushiro slidein and out and Momo met his thrusts and they kissed. After Momo cmmed, she took off the condom and slipt Toushiro's into her. Toushiro moaned in large pleasure and cummed in Momo's womb. They fell on top of eachother and slept.

* * *

**Well my first Lemon!**

**Toushiro: I had sex with Momo...**

**Momo: I had sex with Shiro-chan, and didn't use protection.**

**You guys were drunk...**

**Both: WHAT?!**

**I made you guys drunk in the beginning I just didn't type it. Momo however was more drunk than Toushiro. **

**Momo: Your sick.**

**Thank you! Everyone review! Next will be Ukitake's birthday!**


End file.
